I'm Still Here
by emileighhs
Summary: Just a little sleepy Jasper (definitely not my best writing but enjoy nonetheless).


This is terrible, don't hate me.

* * *

Piper couldn't sleep.

Well, no actually, she _could, _she just couldn't deal with what happened when she slept. She's been told that demigods have dreams a lot. She also heard that they usually help them with their quest, or something similar. But Piper's dreams have been straight up _nightmares, _and none of them made sense either.

There was a reoccurring nightmare, one she's had over and over again for the past three days. She kept on dreaming about Percy and Annabeth's fall. It replayed so many times in just one sleep, that by the time she woke up, she's seen it one hundred times. She would wake up sweaty and with her heart pounding painfully in her chest. And it's one of the worst feelings she's ever experienced.

She saw the nightmare every time she slept, whether it was in her bed or not. She once fell asleep at breakfast and jerked upright so fast she knocked her golden plate on the floor, spilling pancakes and syrup all over the floor.

But she didn't want to deal with it tonight. She'd stay up all night if she had to, even though she knew she avoiding the inevitable. It didn't matter-not now, anyway.

Piper shuffled to the front of the _Argo II _where Festus was whirring and clicking away. Unlike Leo, Piper didn't understand Morse code, but she stretched her arm out and patted Happy the dragon's head anyway. Piper waited until everyone was asleep before she snuck to the deck. She didn't want them to worry about her or question what she was doing.

Well, everyone was asleep except for Coach Hedge who was driving and humming Cristina Aguilera songs, no doubt changing the words up with "Die!" Coach Hedge didn't mind she was up here, mainly because she said she would keep lookout while he manned the ship.

Piper gripped the cool rail and sighed. She was tired, she could feel her eyes burning for sleep, but she just watched the twinkling lights of cities below. She closed her eyes, just for a second to stop the burning, when something warm brushed against her hip.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped hard, her elbow knocking into something firm.

"Whoa, calm down, it's just me," someone said and Piper turned to see Jason standing behind her.

"You scared me!" she said, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "What are you doing up here?"

"What are _you _doing up here? It's three in the morning."

Piper shrugged, turning back around. "Just wanted some fresh air."

Jason's hand slid into hers and he pulled gently. "You should go to sleep, Piper," he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. _You _should go to bed," she answered back. She glanced at Jason and saw he had bruises underneath his eyes. Looks like he wasn't getting any sleep either.

"Come with me, then."

"No, I'm fine," she repeated, staring stubborn at the stars. Jason then wrapped both of his arms around her waist, squeezing her.

"It's not good to avoid sleep."

"Jason, please, I can't go to sleep-"

"You can't? I can make you some tea, if that'll help. That usually helps me fall asleep."

Piper feels herself blush at Jason's words. He was so sweet and nice that her heart fluttered just thinking about him making her tea. But that's not what she needed. Jason rubbed smoothing circles over her hips, like he knew what would make her sleepy. She felt herself leaning against his chest, her eyes closing. But she quickly snapped out of it and straightened.

"Um, no thanks, I'm not tired."

"Piper, you're exhausted."

"Am not. You're exhausted, Jason. Why don't you just go back to your room and go to sleep?" She hated to do it, but she put a little charmspeak into her words. Jason looked at her curiously, his head tilting to the side before he blinked a few times.

"Look, come here," he said, dropping his arms from around her but grasping her hand.

"Jason, I don't-"

"Just come on."

Piper frowned at Jason pulled her down to where their rooms are. She almost though Jason was going to lock her in her room, but they passed her room, and Leo's, too, before they stopped in front of Jason's room. He pushed open the door and dragged Piper in, shutting it quietly behind him.

Piper pulled back, biting her lip.

"I'm having nightmares," she admitted. Jason turned and frowned. It sounded stupid to say it aloud, but she wanted to tell him. Piper quickly explained her nightmares and her plan to stay up all night. Jason just frowned deeper. Then he pulled Piper into a hug, burying his face in her hair.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead, his hands pressing against her spine.

"Not sleeping makes it worse…trust me."

Piper nodded. Maybe Jason was having the same dreams. Maybe they actually meant something, but Piper didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"Stay with me," Jason whispers, his bright blue eyes boring into hers. She opened her mouth to protest but she shut it quickly.

"I'd rather not have bells tied around my neck but…why not?"

Jason smiled, his eyes lighting up. Other than that one time Piper and Jason were cleaning, they haven't had any time alone.

Jason slid underneath his big fluffy covers (something Piper honestly would not expect to be in Jason's room). Piper crawled in next to him, not knowing how to lie or if she should cuddle up to him or not. In her moment of indecisiveness, Jason wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closely. She knows Jason's not the type of guy that knows exactly what he's doing most of the time, but he seems to be getting the hang of it.

Piper rests her head against Jason's chest and sighs. He was right, she's exhausted. Jason traces patterns on her back and before she knows it, she's almost asleep.

With her eyes closed and her breathing even, she mumbles, "I love you."

She hears Jason sigh and he kisses her softly. "I love you, too."

* * *

This was really lame ugh, sorry


End file.
